A Run Away Sibuna
by anubisd101
Summary: Nina Martin: 16 years old. A girl with a troubled family. A mom who has a drinking problem, and a dad that's addicted to drugs. An older sister that's in a gang, and an older brother who's in jail for drugs that his father gave him. A messed up family. What does she do when she can't take it anymore? Main Couple: Fabina Third Genre: Adventure Main Characters: Nina, Fabian, Vallerie
1. Running

**HELLO! NEW STORY! I CAME UP WITH THIS WHILE TRYING TO COME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR A NEW STORY! WEIRD, RIGHT! (AND SENSE YOU CAN'T TELL, I'M BEING SARCASTIC!)**

* * *

Nina Martin: 16 years old. A girl with a troubled family. A mom who has a drinking problem, and a dad that's addicted to drugs. An older sister that's in a gang, and an older brother who's in jail for drugs that his father gave him. A messed up family.

Nina's POV

I was sitting at my window sill. Wondering what it would be like to live in a normal family. Though I don't even know what a normal family does. I've lived in a wacked up family my whole life. I don't know anything like my parents were before they turned to a life of trouble.

My mom was blond. Her hair was long. My sister had her hair. It was the only thing about her that I wished I could have. Most of the time it was wavy sense she sleeps most of her life. I know she's messed up, and she's hurt me, but I'm always afraid that when she goes to sleep, she'll never wake up.

Then there's my dad. I cry every time I see him in a room passed out on the floor, with a bottle of pills spilled next to him. He's never hurt. But believe me, he's tried! But every time he tries to hit me, I move out of the way, and he bumps into stuff.

My sister. She might be in a gang, but I'm helping her. She's the only one in the family that doesn't try and hurt me. If I'm scared, she's there to hold me. She's the least messed up one in the family. Every time she's offered an opportunity to do drugs, or drink, she fakes it. She tells me it's because of her hearing me in her head saying "Don't do it. You'll regret it. Just look at mom, and dad!".

My brother. I hate him. He's offered me drugs, vodka, cigarettes, everything that could lend me in jail. He's held a gun to my head. He's worse then all of the family combined! He's in jail now. Good!

I just wish I had a normal family. I heard noise coming from down stairs. It was chairs, and vases crashing. I ran down to see my mom, and sister in a fight.

(Vallerie is Nina's sister, Jay is her mother, Nathan is her brother, and Greg is her father. Nathan and Vallerie are twins. Greg is British, and Jay is American, and they all live in England.)

Vallerie: Just let it go!

My mom threw a chair at her as she said that. Vallerie got out of the way, and the chair landed in the living room. She ran at mom, and she collapsed into the kitchen table.

I went over to my dad, who was watching the whole thing at the kitchen table that had just collapsed in front of him, but hadn't seen to notice. Just kept reading the news paper that was upside-down.

Nina: Dad? What are they fighting about?!

Greg: Oh, your sister stole $300 dollars from your mother's purse.

He flipped the page of his news paper. I grabbed it out of his hands, and flipped it right-side-up.

Greg: Oh...Thank you dear! I thought there was something funny about it.

He returned back to his news paper. I didn't know what to do to break them up. My mom raised a knife to Vallerie. I had to do something! I grabbed a frying pan, and hit my mom over the head.

My sister stare there in awe, with wide eyes, and a vase in her hand. I heard my dad turn the page to his news paper. I dropped the frying pan, and grabbed Vallerie. I took her up to our room. I locked the door behind me.

Vallerie: Thanks.

Nina: No problem. Why did you steal from mom?

Vallerie: Because I felt guilty.

Nina: Guilty? About what?

Vallerie: That your birthday was two weeks ago, and I didn't get you anything.

I was surprised that she felt guilty, and stole from mom to get me a gift. It was true, my birthday was two weeks ago, and nobody got me a gift. But my Aunt Cheryl did send me roses in the mail. She lives in Canada, so I almost never see her. Only when she comes around for the holiday.

Nina: You got me something?

Vallerie: Yeah, come here.

She unlocked the door, and led me to her room. She reached under her bed, and pulled out a small box. She handed it to me.

Vallerie: Happy Birthday!

Nina: Thanks!

I replied with a smile. I took the box, and opened it. It was an iPhone!

Nina: OMG! You got me this?!

Vallerie: Yeah! Do you like it?

Nina: Like it? I LOVE IT!

I gave her the biggest hug. This was the best gift anybody ever got me.

Nina: How did get this for $300 dollars?

Vallerie: I got it online. You know those websites that sell thing that are like 75% off, or more?

Nina: Yeah...

Vallerie: Well, I got two of them!

She pulled out an iPhone. I screamed. I hugged her again. My sister was the only one that was my real family.

Vallerie: And they both have cameras, and wifi built in. So we can do what ever we want.

Nina: That's so cool!

She reached under her bed again, and pulled out her backpack. She pulled out two papers, and handed one to me. It had prices, and a phone number on it. I assumed it was for the iPhone.

Vallerie: Switch.

Nina: What?

Vallerie: Switch papers with me so we can add each others phone numbers in our contacts.

Nina: Oh.

I gave her mine, and she gave me hers. We copied each others numbers, and gave the pages back. I hugged her one last time, and said "thank you". I went to my room, and immediately opened up safari. There's something I've wanted to look up for a while. I typed in 'run aways'. It was a google search bar, so I clicked on images as I sat on my bed. The photos were all teenagers covered in sparkles, and holding some kind of drink.

But that's how I'll end up if I stay here. I'll end up the opposite if I leave. I now know what I want to do. I grabbed a backpack from my closet. It was olive green, and had an owl key chain on it.

I began to pack all the cloths that could in it. Then I grabbed a necklace on my dresser, and put it in one of the side pockets. I put on my black ugs that go with everything. Then I packed in three pairs of pajama's.

I went to my parents room. I searched all the drawers, and the closet. Nothing. The last place there was was the mattress. I picked it up as far as I could, and found what I was looking for: money. I know it's not like me to steal, but I had to in this case.

I heard my sister yell to the house "I'm going to get cigarettes, be back in ten minuets!". Yes, my sister smoked, but that doesn't mean she can't quit! I took the money and counted it. It was $1,500 dollars! Why didn't my parents use this? Probably because forgot it was here. Drunk, and drugs...what do you expect?!

I left my parent's room, and went to Vallerie's. I grabbed her favorite blue one-strap backpack, and began to fill it with her cloths. And the same kind of stuff that I filled in mine. I knew where she hid her money: under a floorboard in her closet. It was an awesome place to hide stuff! No one would think to look there!

I put the $80 I found in her room, and put it into the zipper of her backpack. I put the $1,500 in mine. I just hope she'd run with me.

* * *

Vallerie's POV

I was at the drug store buying my cigarettes. I looked over my shoulder to see the vodka isle. I was tempted, but then I heard Nina's voice "Just look at mom and dad!". It was beginning to where off on me, but not today. I wasn't going to hurt Nina like that. She doesn't want me to end up like that, and I don't blame her.

I walked out of the drug store, and saw Nina running to me with two backpacks.

* * *

Nina's POV

I saw Vallerie. I ran up to her.

Nina: Vallerie! Oh, thank god I found you!

I was out of breath. I leaned forward. I grabbed the water off of my backpack, and drank 1/4 of it.

Vallerie: Nina? What are you doing here?

Nina: Vallerie, listen to me. Do you want to be better then mom and dad?

Vallerie: Yeah...

Nina: Then trust me. Take this, and fallow me.

I handed her her backpack.

Vallerie: Nina, what are you saying?

Nina: *sighs* I'm saying...run.

Vallerie: What?

Nina: Run. We can have a better life then the one we have. We can have our own.

I saw her face, she was struck with confusion. I saw her thinking it over. She put the backpack on, and smiled.

Vallerie: Lets run.

I smiled. We ran down the sidewalk. I'm now officially considered, a run away.


	2. The Start To A New Beginning!

**HEY! YOU CAN NOT KILL ME! BECAUSE THEN, I WILL _NEVER_ FINISH THIS STORY! PS: I AM NOWING WRITING PROPPER!**

* * *

Nina's POV

Me and Vallerie have been on the run for two weeks now. I think it's better now that we don't see mom and dad every day. Yes, we run into some troubles, but Vallerie is street smart, she knows what to do if someone gives us trouble. And she's a good fighter.

Vallerie- Hey Neens, how about we crash there?

Vallerie was pointing to an old looking building that had the walls falling off.

Nina- Sure.

We walked to the building, as soon as we got in, we saw glitter, empty beer bottles, and pieces of clothing all over the place.

Vallerie- I guess there was a party here.

Nina- Guess so.

I looked all over the place, no one was in sight. They must have left a long time ago.

Nina- Come on, lets go exploring!

I dropped my backpack and ran down the hall.

Vallerie- Wait, Nina!

Vallerie ran after me. I walked into a room, it was a bedroom. It didn't look like the rest of the house. It was all...proper. The bed was made, all kinds of stuffed animals were lined up, there was a book shelf filled with classic novels, and children's books, a dresser that had nicknacks, jewelry, a lamp, and bouquets of flowers.

Vallerie- Woah.

Nina- Yeah, woah. This place is amazing! Who used to live here?

Vallerie- I don't know, lets go find out!

Nina- How?

Vallerie ran outside. I followed her there.

* * *

Vallerie's POV

Is it just me, or is this house weird? Every part of this place is crashed, except that one bedroom! It looks like a little girl used to live here. I knew how to search people, and where they lived. I ran outside to see the number on the house. I taped it all in google maps, and nothing came up. This place must have been taken off the internet because it's abandoned.

"Vallerie! What are you doing?" Nina asked coming out through the front door.

"I looked up this place online, and it doesn't exist. It must have been abandoned for a while." I replied to her.

"Really? Weird. Who would leave a bedroom like that?" Nina asked. After she said that, I got an idea.

"I don't know, but I have the best idea ever!" I screamed with excitement.

"What is it?!" Nina asked getting just as excited as me.

"Why don't we fix this place up, and live here on our own?! It'll be awesome! We can decorate, repaint the walls! And we can both get jobs to help pay!" I was so excited, I knew Nina would say yes, she's always complaining on how cold it is outside at night, and how hot it is during the day.

"I don't know Val. I mean, it's a good idea, but..." I cut her off. How could she say no?!

"Nina, I know it's a big step, but think about it. Even if it stays like this for a couple weeks, it's better then sleeping outside! Come on! What have we got to lose?" I yelled, trying to reason with her. She sighed.

"I guess we can give it a shot..." She said with a little disappointment. Never the less, I ran up, and hugged her. She smiled at me.

"Ok, let's get started!" I said.

"Now?" Nina asked.

"The sooner, the better!" I replied. She sighed again, and rolled her eyes, but with a smile.

We went in. I have like this on and off switch where if something excites me, I get happy, creative, a little bossy, and kinda organized. I only recently discovered this.

"Ok, I'm in charge of this show! You find a broom, and sweep up the glitter, and I'll clean up up the beer bottles, and then help you sweep. Go!" I was sounding like the bossy girl that I am.

* * *

Vallerie's POV_ (2 hours later)_

We are done with the glitter, and beer bottles! There was two floors to this house, so it took longer then we thought. We thought we had done enough for one day, so we crashed. Nina slept on the floor, and I slept on the couch. The couch was big enough for both of us, but she was afraid of what might be on it.

I could tell that this was the start to a new beginning!


End file.
